Hustlers Run
by Saldin
Summary: Two bank robbers are running from the police and end up on a little island what awaits them there? find out!


Hustlers Run  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hm or any of its characters well that takes care of that on to the story.  
  
Chapter 1: Where do we stash Galen!?  
  
It was a cold and foggy morning everybody was sleeping not a sound could be heard a peace  
  
you rarely experienced in the this big and crowded city a peace that would soon be  
  
interrupted. Screams and gunshots where heard as to cars raced down the streets it was a stolen BMW being chased by a polis car the two people in it were doing anything they could  
  
to get away. The driver Chris was driving at full speed when he saw that the bridge was about to open PERFECT!!!!!! he jelled - what the hell are you screaming about said Dave who had been leaning out of the window with his Deagle. Chris was a tall guy with long blond hair  
  
wile Dave was a bit shorter and hade short brown hair both where convicted criminals at least they would be if the polis catch them. It was all a simple plan Dave runs in to the bank and grabs the money while Chris waits outside in the escape car that was originally not meant to  
  
be the car they were in now. As Chris saw Dave running out of the bank with the money he tried to start the engine but it wouldn't start SHIT NOT NOW!!!!!! He screamed as the turned  
  
the key. And of course old Dave had to take his sweat time shooting the gun of in the air. Dave the car wont start Chris screamed awwwww fuck!! He replied. Chris got out of his car jumped in front of an old lady driving a BMW he pulled the door open aimed the gun to her  
  
face and said get out bitch. And five minuets later they where about to jump across the bridge  
  
Dave got back in to his seat and scream we are going to die we are going to fucking die. Ass they flew across the bridge The car crashed straight into an airport followed by the cops who had just crossed the bridge there they are they must be trying to board a plane hurry lets get  
  
those fuckers. There was only on plane leaving at this hour the 1045 that was headed for New York. 3 polis men got out of the car and got on the plane. Sergeant Malone was three days from retirement just what I need he thought as he tried to calm the people on the plane.  
  
People, people listen has anybody seen two suspicious  
  
Guys getting on this plane. There are two guys in the can said a voice as Malone and the other  
  
two pulled out there guns and rushed two the WC Malone the Sergeant pulled open the door to revile two men joining in a kiss. Cant you get a little privacy here said one of the men. Its  
  
not theme said Malone as he shrugged and closed the door. At the same time Dave awoke on an old fishing ship. Unnnnggggg what where am I. He looked around him and noticed that he was lying in a pile of fish god I hate this smell he saw Chris was unconscious on the other  
  
side of the pile he was right about to get up and walk over to him when he heard a wheezing voice - take one step and splatter your fucking brains all over this damn ship you hear me BOY!! Dave turned around to see a very old man wearing an old brown leather jacket and a ( hair net even if he didn't have any hair crazy old weirdo ) aiming an old hunting rifle at him. Ehmm who are  
  
you Dave asked my name is Galen im the owner of this fine vessel and who might you be you little vermin shit I - Im Dave he replied being very found of his brains. Is that little Rabbit  
  
fucker with you Galen asked with his wheezing pointing at Chris Uh yes he is Dave answered  
  
nervously. What the hell are u doing on my ship?? He Asked as he turned to Dave you running from someone??!! Good guess dead man screamed Chris as he got on he's feet,  
  
pulled up he's UZI from under he's coat and emptied his clip into him. Galen was sent flying through the air he dropped he's rifle it fell onto the floor fired of and hit Chris in the waist. Dave ran up to him hey man you ok??! Yeah yeah Im fine just bleeding a bit that's all they  
  
found a first aid kit and patched him up. But the wound was going to need more treatment. So where do u think this old man was taking all this fish asked Dave a glad that they at least got  
  
away. I don't know said Chris calmly he Im going to check the ship maybe ill find a chart or something. Hey wait up where are we going to stash good old Galen. Take him down to the fish storage and burry him under the ice. A couple of hours passed and Chris was still  
  
checking stuff under the deck while Dave was relaxing out in the sun despite the smell from the fish. Then suddenly Chris came up from under the deck I found it! Found what?? The old  
  
guys destination. And that is ? Asked Dave not really caring because he wanted to get back to his relaxing. Its this little island called Harvest isle. Really asked Dave sarcastically. Apparently it has two small towns continued Chris. Mineral Town And Forget Wally. Its so small that its not even on the map we should be safe if we hang out there for a while. Alright  
  
well I don't know how to drive a boat so... I guess you will be captain said Dave with a smirk  
  
on his face. You do know how to run this thing right??? Well you see the thing is said Chris with a worried expression on his face they both realized that the boat was still going and they  
  
turned around and saw that they were approaching the beach of this little island at full speed  
  
they then turned back to face each other a screams were the last sounds Dave heard as the boat rammed the beach and him and Chris flew of the boat and trough the cold morning air to  
  
land on the rock hard sand.  
  
A/N: so what do you think was it good, bad. Send comments, flames, death threats just review!!!!!! 


End file.
